It is desirable that aircraft, and especially military aircraft, include a secondary lubrication system or “emergency oil system” to operate as a back-up lubrication system in the unlikely event that the primary lubrication system experiences a malfunction or, in the case of military aircraft, that the primary lubrication system is damaged during combat. Contemporary secondary lubrication systems are typically a redundant lubrication system that provides lubrication during the failure of the primary lubrication system. Specifically, the secondary lubrication system typically includes an amount of oil in addition to and separate from the oil for the primary lubrication system for use during operation of the secondary lubrication system. The inclusion of extra oil in the secondary lubrication system adds weight to the aircraft, which added weight is undesirable in aircraft applications.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide emergency oil systems and methods that use oil from the primary lubrication system during operation. In other words, it is desirable to provide emergency oil systems and methods that reduces or eliminates extra oil. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description of the invention and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background of the invention.